


Confession Time

by Kazidjit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazidjit/pseuds/Kazidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that came to my mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Time

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

**Scott POV**

My pack has changed.

And I think that's my fault.

I thought we were united as a team. That we could tell each other everything. And as their alpha I thought they had enough trust to tell me what was going on in their life. But I guess that wasn't the case.

Not only has my pack kept secrets from me, but they're starting to distance themselves. we keep pushing each other away. And one by one everyone is leaving. I'm scared that the pack, the family, we made over the years will break. 

We've had to watch our loved ones dies, the people we care about get hurt and that's affected us all.

We've grown and I think that's what scares me the most. We're each dealing with problems that none of us know how to handle and we're doing it alone. And that's not what a pack does.

We're all changing and I don't know if that's good or bad, but I do know one thing: we're a family, and we're by each other's side no matter what.

Right now we need to be at each other's side.

Before we start losing the trust we have with each other.

 

**Kira Yukimura POV**

I'm losing myself.

A part of me I didn't know I even had until a year ago is trying to take over me and I don't know how to stop it. 

I grow stronger everyday, I can feel the fox in me grow, and I don't think that's a good thing.

My mom has tried everything she can to give me back control but as each day passes I know the fox will soon take over.

I wake up in strange places, as though it's my body that's awake but I'm still asleep, and I don't remember anything that's happened.

And I don't know what's worse: that I'm losing control or that I seem to be connected to the deaths of all those teens.

I think the dread doctors did something to me but the question is what did they do to me?

A lot has changed over the year, we have changed. 

I thought senior year was suppose to fun and stressful considering we have to choose what we'll do for the rest of our lives. 

No one said anything about werewolves, nogitsunes, or dread doctors. 

I guess high school is anything but normal.

 

**Lydia POV**

I hear things that not even a werewolf can hear.

Half the time I think I'm going crazy, that I'll end up like my grandmother.

I don't have the strength of a werewolf or a werecoyote but I can hear things which help me see more than I could have wished for.

People once looked at me and saw some party girl who never cared for her grades and loved to shop. But if they had looked deeper, they would have seen pass my disguise and known the real me. 

And only one person has seen through the lie. 

You're right. 

We've changed.

And you're right.

We shouldn't have to do this alone.

But if we can't handle it, what makes you think that the rest can?

I think growing up...

It's also breaking us.

 

**Malia POV**

My mom's trying to kill me.

She tried years ago when I was a baby and she trying again.

A woman I've never met in my life but apparently gave me life is trying to take it away from me again.

And aside from that I have to handle how to be human again.

I miss the warmth of my fur and not having to think about so much responsibility.

But I've been working on it and someone has helped along the way. 

I don't believe change is bad but I also don't think it's good either.

I think it depends if the person wants change or not.

Do we?

 

**Stiles POV**

I killed someone for the first time.

I was trying to escape from them and I grabbed the closest thing.

I didn't know the pipes were gonna go through him.

I can't sleep.

I can't eat.

I can't keep lying to everybody.

Everyone kept saying we must protect the innocent so how was I supposed to tell you I killed someone we were supposed to save?

I'm doing more harm than good.

I'm only human.

I don't have super hearing or strength. 

I can't wield a sword or hear things no one else can hear.

I'm just human.

That's something that won't change.

**Liam POV**

I'm a werewolf now.

Which means I have to learn control.

Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.

And that's going to be difficult for someone with anger management problems.

I'm afraid that one day I'll rage out and harm someone.

Each full moon it gets harder for me to take control.

I'm the newbie in the pack, so I don't have a lot of experience like you guys do.

But I'm trying.

I know what change feels like.

I didn't like it at first but before I realized what happened I was part of something.

A pack.

A family.


End file.
